Hoffnung für die Hoffnungslosen
Hoffnung für die Hoffnungslosen ist die zwölfte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith bereitet Zolas Geburtstagsparty vor. Dabei wird deutlich, dass das Haus allmählich zu eng wird. April, Jackson und Alex wollen sich daher eine neue Bleibe suchen. Währenddessen entdecken Callie und Arizona in Marks Beziehung ein pikantes Detail: Er kann zu Julia nicht "Ich liebe dich" sagen. Warum? Derek und Lexie bekommen es im Krankenhaus mit einem beinahe hoffnungslosen Fall zu tun. Der 11-jährige Wes hat einen Gehirntumor, der von anderen Ärzten als inoperabel bezeichnet wurde. Doch für Derek gibt es eine fünfprozentige Chance, dass die OP erfolgreich verläuft. Die Mutter will die OP unbedingt, doch Derek und Lexie dürfen dem Jungen nichts erzählen. Die Mutter erklärt, dass Wes nicht weiß, dass er einen Hirntumor hat und sterben wird. Webber wird heute seine 10.000. Operation durchführen. Er lässt Bailey wissen, dass er zu diesem Jubiläum gewisse Feierlichkeiten erwartet. Bailey versichert, dass bereits alles vorbereitet wurde. Es handelt sich bei der OP um eine Lebertransplantation. Marcy will ihrer Schwester Karen das Leben retten. Marcy lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, hervorzuheben, was für ein großes Opfer sie bringt und wie dankbar Karen ihr zu sein hat. Als die OP schließlich beginnt, muss April feststellen, dass Adele völlig verwirrt auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann durch das Krankenhaus irrt. Sie bringt Adele auf die Galerie und Richard gelingt es, sie zu beruhigen. Owen bestellt Meredith in sein Büro. Sie muss sich endlich für ein Fachgebiet entscheiden. Owen, Bailey und Webber sind überzeugt, dass sie die Allgemeinchirurgie wählen sollte. Doch Meredith ist skeptisch: Sie will auf keinen Fall so werden, wie ihre Mutter. Teddy wird mit Beileidsbekundungen in Form von Lebensmitteln überschüttet. Sie verdrängt ihre Trauer, indem sie sich in die Arbeit stürzt und einen Eingriff nach dem anderen vornimmt. Cristina assistiert ihr bei all diesen Operationen und genießt die vielen Herausforderungen. Als ein sehr interessanter Patient eingeliefert wird, wollen Teddy und Cristina ihn sich sofort unter den Nagel reißen. Doch Owen zerstört ihre Pläne: Dr. McQueen wird den Patienten zusammen mit Alex operieren. Teddy und Cristina lassen sich das nicht gefallen und manipulieren die Ehefrau des Patienten: Cristina sagt ihr, dass Dr. Altman das Beste ist, was ihrem Mann passieren kann. Die Ehefrau ist verwirrt: Ein gewisser Dr. McQueen operiert doch ihren Mann. Cristina gibt sich überrascht: Sie hätte bei so einem schlimmen Fall erwartet, dass die Leiterin der Kardiologie den Mann operiert. Als Lexie sich um Wes kümmert, gesteht er, dass er längst von dem Tumor weiß. Er wird es seiner Mutter nicht sagen, denn das einzige, was sie glücklich macht, ist, dass sie denkt er weiß es nicht. Lexie versichert ihm, dass Dr. Shepherd der Beste ist. In der OP stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Derek nichts tun kann, was Lexie nicht akzeptieren will. Derek muss sie aus dem OP schmeißen. Als Wes aufwacht, weiß er genau, dass es nicht geklappt hat, obwohl niemand es ausspricht. Owen findet heraus, dass Teddy und Cristina sich seinen Anweisungen widersetzt und sich den Patienten unter den Nagel gerissen haben. Er ist entsprechend wütend. Da der Eingriff jedoch bereits begonnen hat, kann er erst einmal nichts tun. Meredith bedient sich derweil an Teddys Witwenschmaus, weil sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, für Zolas Party etwas zu besorgen. Auf der Party eskaliert der Streit zwischen Cristina und Owen. Mark teilt Callie und Arizona mit, dass er nichts überstürzen will, um Julia nicht zu verlieren. Lexie erzählt Derek, dass sie weiterhin mit ihm fast hoffnungslose Fälle operieren will. Meredith und Derek beschließen, Zolas Geburtstagskuchen für Webber umzufunktionieren, um ihm zur 10.000. Operation zu gratulieren. Musik *'Rock It' von Little Red *'Good Intent' von Kimbra *'Black Sheep' von Gin Wigmore *'My Funny Valentine '''von ''Loretta Devine (Original von Chet Baker) *'Afternoon '''von Youth Lagoon'' *'Easy to Love' von The Jezabels Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Hope for the Hopeless bezieht sich auf einen Song von'' A Fine Frenzy.'' Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang thumb|218px * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharaktere *Zola Grey Shepherd *Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres Gastcharaktere *Loretta Devine als Adele Webber *Nia Vardalos als Transplantationspatientin Intro "Wir können leider nichts mehr tun", das ist das Letzte was ein Chirurg einem Patienten sagen möchte. Aufgeben kommt für Chirurgen nicht in Frage. Deshalb versuchen wir auch alles in unserer Macht stehende. Ein hoffnungsloser Fall bedeutet für Chirurgen nur: Streng dich ein bisschen mehr an. Outro Wann wirft man das Handtuch? Wann gibt man zu, dass es ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist? Irgendwann kommt man an einen Punkt, an dem einem alles zu viel wird. Man ist dann zu erschöpft, um weiter zu kämpfen und dann gibt man auf. Doch dann fängt die eigentliche Arbeit erst an. Man versucht Hoffnung zu schöpfen, wo es scheinbar keine mehr gibt. Zitate *Meredith: Och, verdammt. Jetzt hab ich's versaut! *Jackson: "Gag Zola"? Ist das dein Ernst? *Meredith: Das sind Ypsilons, keine G's! Das heißt "Yay Zola"!! *Jackson: Normalerweise steht da doch sowas drauf wie "Herzlichen Glückwunsch". *Meredith: So viele Buchstaben hab ich nicht auf die Torte gekriegt. *April: Irgendjemand hat mein Deo aufgebraucht! Wer war's?? *Hillary: Ohh, ich befürchte das war ich. Tschuldige, kam irgendwie ins Schwitzen heute Nacht. *Jackson: Nicht meine!! *Alex: Kaffee?? *Jackson: Tja, der ist alle, Chef! *April: Wartet, nein, das ist unmöglich! Ich hab doch vor drei Tagen erst welchen gekauft!! *Hillary: Euer O-Saft ist auch alle! *Alex: Hey, du bist ja noch da! *Hillary: Oh, ich war praktisch schon raus, doch ich wollte noch in diese süßen kleinen Wangen kneifen! *Meredith: Oh, wir fassen das Baby nicht an, weil wir nicht wissen, wo diese Hände waren!! *April: Alex schon! *Meredith: Okay, ich muss los. Ich hab einen Termin mit Owen. Nicht die Party vergessen! Acht Uhr, kommt pünktlich! *Alex: Ich hab noch 20 Minuten. Hast du vielleicht Lust? *Hillary: Ja! *Alex: Gut, komm! *Jackson: Zweite Runde! *April: Ohhh, Jackson, wir müssen umziehen! *Julia: Ich liebe dich. *Mark: Bis nachher! *Arizona: Bis nachher?? *Callie: "Ich liebe dich auch" ist die angemessene Antwort auf "Ich liebe dich". *Arizona: Ja! *Callie: Warum sagst du's nicht? *Mark: Wir sind erst drei Monate zusammen, da sag ich sowas nicht! *Callie: Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Das ist typisch Mark! Er weiß, dass Jackson mit Lexie Schluss gemacht hat und auf einmal kriegt er wegen Julia kalte Füße! Du lässt schön die Finger von Lexie, okay? Dieser Zug ist abgefahren - und entgleist! *Mark: Das hat nichts mit Lexie zu tun! *Arizona: Okay, ich bring Sofia in die Krippe. Komm her, mein Schatz. Hallo, da ist ja mein Baby. (zu Callie) ''Ich liebe dich. *Callie: Bis nachher. Ich liebe dich auch!!! *Bailey: Der Konferenzraum wird für Sie vorbereitet. Es kommt ein Fotograf, der für den Krankenhaus-Newsletter Fotos machen wird. Ihre Lieblingstorte wartet schon auf Sie: Käse-Sahne-Torte mit Schoko-Kisch-Füllung. *Webber: Ja! *Bailey: Sie ist riesig! So groß wie vier Torten! Ein paar Kollegen werden Ihre Arbeit würdigen, indem sie ein paar Worte an Sie richten. Angestoßen wird mit alkoholfreiem Cidre. Selbstverständlich wird auch ein Spruchband hängen: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur 10.000 Operation", Dr. Webber: Hinter dem Wort "Operation" befinden sich natürlich drei Ausrufezeichen und Konfetti gibt's auch! Zufrieden, Sir? *Webber: Ja. Oh, bis auf das Konfetti! Es könnte auf der Torte landen!! *Cristina: Was ist mit Orthopädie? Callie wär doch 'ne tolle Mentorin! *Meredith: Knochen?? *Cristina: Onkologie. *Meredith: Deprimierend! *Cristina: Trauma! *Meredith: Also Traumata hatt ich ja wohl schon genug im Leben! *Cristina: Nimm einfach irgendwas! Ehrlich, du musst dich entscheiden! *Alex: Seht euch das an! Der Zaunheini! Sein Herz ist so groß wie 'n Football!! *Meredith: Weil er gegen einen Zaun gefahren ist? *Cristina: Weil er davon aufgespießt wurde! *Alex: Keine Sorge, Yang. Ich schick dir 'n paar Fotos von der OP, okay? Hahaha... *Meredith: Ist es zu spät für die Thorax-Chirurgie? *Cristina: Ja, die gehört mir!! *Teddy: Er ist Chefarzt der Chirurgie! *Cristina: Und dieses Herz dort ist so groß wie 'n Football! Oh, oh, er geht raus! *Teddy: Okay, los! Jetzt oder nie! *Cristina: Mrs. Vanderburg, ich bin Dr. Yang. Es tut mir so leid, dass Ihr Mann diesen Unfall hatte. *Mrs. Vanderburg: Sind Sie eine von seinen Ärztinnen? *Cristina: Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber mit seinem Fall bin ich vertraut. Jeder in diesem Krankenhaus wird sein Nötigstes tun, um Ihnen zu helfen. Das versichere ich Ihnen. *Mrs. Vanderburg: Das ist nett von Ihnen. *Cristina: Er wird bestimmt von einem ganz wunderbaren Team von Chirurgen betreut. Dr. Altman ist absolut genial, wirklich. *Mrs. Vanderburg: Warten Sie, Moment. Ein Dr. Altman wurde nicht erwähnt. Es hieß ein Dr. McQueen wird ihn operieren. Kann das sein? Ist er denn auch gut? *Cristina: Dr. McQueen? Oh, ja klar! Er ist nicht schlecht! *Mrs. Vanderburg: Was?? *Cristina: Ich meine, er ist ein erfahrener Chirurg. Aber er ist nicht der Leiter der Thorax-Chirurgie, das ist Dr. Altman! Sie ist die Leiterin der Abteilung. Also ich hätte mir gedacht, bei dem Ausmaß der Verletzungen Ihres Ehemannes, würde sie den Fall übernehmen. Verstehen Sie? Aber bitte, machen Sie sich keine unnötigen Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dr. Altman einfach keine Zeit. Sie hat so wahnsinnig viel zu tun! Sie muss viele Leben retten! *April: Diese hier hat 'ne Terrasse und 'ne Garage, aber die hier hat Parkettfußboden und 'n Wäschetrockner! *Jackson: Willst du wirklich ausziehen? *April: Meredith und Derek haben ein Baby und deine Ex wohnt dort! Natürlich ziehen wir aus! *Alex: Ich zieh auch aus! Zola verdirbt mir die Tour! Sobald die Mädels, die ich abschleppe, 'n Baby sehen, wollen die auch eins! *April: Ahahaha, NEIN!!! Ich wohn nicht mehr mit dir zusammen. Ich flüchte nämlich vor dir!! *Alex: Dann eben wir zwei! Oder hast du Lust auf Mary Poppins?? *Jackson: Klar, sie kocht, ist ordentlich. *April: Außerdem sind wir Freunde!! *(Meredith reißt Alex das Essen aus der Hand)'' Alex: Hey, was soll'n das?? *Meredith: Ich brauche Essen für Zolas Party! Ich dachte ich hätte noch Zeit für's Einkaufen, aber Richards 10.000 OP wird ewig dauern! Denkt ihr, ich kann mir einfach was von Teddys Witwenschmaus nehmen, oder so? *Cristina: Klar! Bedien dich einfach! Wieso nimmst du nicht auch gleich den hier? Das ist Truthahn-Auflauf! *Meredith: Lecker!! *Cristina: Und, haben McQueen und du 'n Patienten gefunden, der sich operieren lässt? *Alex: Leck mich am Arsch! *Cristina: Oh Meredith, Proktologie! Das nimmst du als Fachgebiet! So 'n Po birgt manches Geheimnis. *April: Ist doch ganz klar! Du nimmst Allgemeinmedizin, wie deine Mutter! *Alex: Das vermarktet sich von ganz allein! Wenn man den Namen Grey hört, weiß man: Man kriegt Qualität. *Jackson: Tritt man in berühmte Fußstapfen, kann man nur verlieren! *Cristina: Sagt der langweilige, mittelmäßige Enkel von Harper Avery. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode